


Star-Crossed Lovers

by stanleymitchell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, spoilers for seven's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleymitchell/pseuds/stanleymitchell
Summary: The first think I want you to know is how truly sorry I am for lying to you and the members. I know you'll take care of them and I can't thank you enough. I am proud of being a member of RFA and I'm thankful that everyone has accepted me as I am.





	

Glancing out of the window, Saeyoung observed the world around him. He saw a young man surprising his girlfriend with a bucket of roses, a group of girls were enjoying themselves, a married couple looked after their children. He heard the children giggle childishly as they played and it warmed his heart to hear them so carefree and happy.

He often thought about children. He dreamed about the possibility of being a father. Sometimes, he imagined cute little babies; one girl and one boy. They’d have his crimson hair, his golden eyes but they’d have the personality of their mother; always bright and cheerful. Sometimes, he imagined babies with their mother’s features.

He dreamed about his wife with a baby bump. He’d stroke her stomach lovingly at nights, watch the love of his life sleep peacefully in his arms. They’d feel the first kick together and would argue about the first word the child would say. Over the years, the love for his family would grow stronger.

He hadn’t had a father figure in his childhood. He wouldn’t know how to act like one but he could learn. He’d make sure his children were safe and happy. He’d braid his baby girls hair, would play with her whenever she wanted, would dress her up like the little princess she’d be. He’d eat ice cream with his baby boy, would encourage him with every little thing he’d do. He’d protect his family at all cost. He’d hug his wife as they watch their children play at the park, just like the couple does now.

He’d have done all that if he had the chance.

All his hopes and dreams would never become reality. It’d been hard to accept, but with time, he eventually accepted it.

A noise pulled him out of his daydream. He knew who would come; he didn’t even have to look. Mouth set in a small smile, worry lines on the forehead, the trembling of her hand; he could all imagine it.

She always tried to be an optimist but he could easily read her.

“Hey, how are you today?”

Turning to face her, he took the sight in that greeted him. He always thought red would look good on her, but the dress brought out her beauty even more. She looked even more stunning.

The more she neared him the more he could smell her sweet scent; it was addictive. It drove him crazy. She drove him crazy.

“Why are you here?” mumbled Saeyoung. He hoped she didn’t notice him shudder underneath her gaze.

He took the offered Hydrangea flower basket from her, ignoring his racing pulse. It has always been hard for him to control his emotions around her. From the first time they met since now, she’s always had the same effect on him.

“We were out with Jumin and I wanted to surprise you. And, I wanted to ask you something.” Raising a brow, he watched her fidget under his stare. He didn’t know why she would suddenly feel nervous around him.

“I want to use your Baptismal name for my son's middle name”

He tried to feel happy for her, he really did but he had his limits. His body, his heart couldn’t take more abuse. He could hear his heart shatter into a million pieces. The lump in his throat began to hurt, the tears in his eyes made his vision blur but he did not shed them. Digging his nails into his flesh, he forced a smile and listened her ranting about Jumin and her love life, each word doing more damage to his already bleeding heart.

It was like life was mocking him. God was mocking him.

He remembered every route she played, every conversation he had with her. He remembered the fond look she sent her partner, it left him with an ugly feeling in his stomach.

He remembered every word she said about her past lover. How Yoosung made her the happiest girl in the world; how Zen treated her like a delicate flower, like a princess; how proud she was of Jaehee for standing up for herself and even now; he listened to her talk about how Jumin is such a sweetheart, how he makes her pulse race with a single look and simple but sweet words.

He’d hoped she would say heart melting words like that to him too but who was he kidding? His life was a never ending tunnel, a world that knew only of darkness. He wasn’t worth her light.

He would never get to kiss her full lips, would never feel her breath on his sweaty skin, would never caress her blushing cheek, her slim waist, her baby bump.

All he could do was watch her caress her own stomach, watch her face lighten up as she gazed down at her stomach, face glowing. All he could do was watch her happiness from afar and trying not to feel bitter.

Once she left the hospital room, he took the oxygen mask off, feeling helpless and pathetic as the unshed tears finally fell. He clenched the fabric as hard as he could as if it would lessen the pain he feels. Every drop was an emotion left unsaid, every sob spoke volumes of his feelings.

All his yearning, his need of light, his prayers to God was left unanswered.

He’s waited for her to choose him in the end, waited for her to choose the true ending but the illness had taken everything away he had. His chance had been taken away from him, leaving him broken and alone; just him and his hopes and dreams.

All that was left of him was an empty shell that clutched the imagine of crimson-haired children smiling up at him; the imagine of his unborn children; in hopes of soothing the pain he’s felt for years.

* * *

 

_The first think I want you to know is how truly sorry I am for lying to you and the members. I knew that my death was inevitable and I came to accept that. I know you’ll take care of them when I’m gone and I can’t thank you enough for that. I am proud of being a member of RFA and I’m thankful that everyone has accepted me as I am._

_This may seem sudden, and I’m sorry If I make you feel uncomfortable, but I want you to know that my heart belongs to you. Ever since you joined us, it belonged to you._

_I hope you don’t think less of me now. I’ve come to accept things, and seeing you happy is enough for me to back off. Jumin will continue to take care of you and knowing that, I can be at ease._

_I have one last wish and I hope you grant it to me. I have a brother and I found out that he’s the person who led you to that apartment, who hacked into the app. I couldn’t help him for my body is weakening each day, so I have to ask this: please, help my brother out. He’s suffered enough and I can’t bear the thought of him being alone. Please, help him out._

_Thank you and I hope your love for your family grows with each day,_

_Choi Saeyoung_

**Author's Note:**

> *sings* oops i did it again i played with your heart got lost in the game


End file.
